polacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Rebroff
Ivan Rebroff, wł. Hans-Rolf Rippert (ur. 31 lipca 1931 w Berlinie – zm. 27 lutego 2008 we Frankfurcie) - śpiewak niemiecki o korzeniach rosyjskich, posiadacz rekordowej skali głosu - cztery oktawy od rejestrów basowych po dźwięki tradycyjnie wykonywane przez soprany. Zyskał sławę wykonywaniem rosyjskich pieśni ludowych, zarówno po rosyjsku, jak i w tłumaczeniach na niemiecki i angielski. Śpiewał jednak także w operze, wykonywał utwory z musicali oraz muzykę popularną z różnych krajów. W swojej karierze koncertował ponad 6 tysięcy razy i zachowywał świetną formę do końca życia. Rebroff pod koniec życia przyjął obywatelstwo greckie. Dyskografia Brak daty wydania * Favourites from Mother Russia * Ivan Rebroff (Includes Lara's Theme and other Popular Melodies) 1968 * Folk Songs from Old Russia (Volksweisen aus dem alten Russland) * Folk Songs from Old Russia Volume II (Volksweisen aus dem alten Russland 2) * Original russische Liebeslieder * Na Sdarowje (Ivan sings about Vodka and Wine) * Slawische Seele (Compilation album shared with Tatjana Ivanow & Dunja Rajter) ' 1969' * Beim Klang der Balalaika, Au son des Balalaikas * Abendglocken * Russische Weihnacht mit Ivan Rebroff * A Russian Christmas * Un Violon sur le toit * Russische Party * Festliche Weihnacht (with Regensburger Domspatzen - Boys' Choir) * A Festive Christmas (Festliche Weihnacht re-issue) 1970 * Somewhere My Love * Kosaken müssen reiten * Ivan Rebroff ' 1971' * The Best of Ivan Rebroff * Ivan Rebroff Sing vir Ons * Vir Jou Suide-Afrika * Ivan Rebroff (Opera) * Kalinka (Soundtrack from L'Homme qui vient de la Nuit) * Mein Russland, Du bist schön * Starportrait * Zwischen Donau und Don (with Dunja Rajter) 1972 * Erinnerungen an Russland * The Best of Ivan Rebroff Volume II 1973 * Lieder der Welt * Mein Altes Russland * 25 Greatest Russian Melodies * 20 Greatest Hits 1974 * Russische Party 2 1975 * Ivan Rebroff at Carnegie Hall * Reich Mir Die Hand * Russische Lieder Von Liebe und Tod 1977 * Midnight in Moscow * Komm mit nach Hellas 1978 * Mitternacht in Moskau 1979 * Ave Maria * Die Ivan Rebroff Versameling (Compilation of South African tracks) 1980 * Zauber einer großen Stimme — 20 unvergängliche Welterfolge * Zauber einer großen Stimme — Seine größten Welterfolge * Die schönsten Lieder dieser Welt (Ivan Rebroff singt 20 unvergängliche Melodien) * Katharina und Potemkin (TV Musical/Operetta) Płyty CD 2002 * Meine Reise um die Welt * The Great Ivan Rebroff 2003 * Seine Größten Welterfolge * Best of Ivan Rebroff * Golden Stars Kompilacje * Festliche Weihnachten * The Art of Ivan Rebroff * The Best of Russian Folk Songs Vol. 1 * The Best of Russian Folk Songs Vol. 2 * Erinnerungen an das letzte Jahrhundert (Memories of the Last Century) * Der Zarewitsch * Die Fledermaus * Weihnachten mit Ivan Rebroff * Die schönste Stimme Rußlands * Kosakenträume Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1931 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 Kategoria:Niemieccy wokaliści da:Ivan Rebroff de:Ivan Rebroff en:Ivan Rebroff eo:Ivan Rebroff fr:Ivan Rebroff it:Ivan Rebroff he:איוון רברוף lb:Ivan Rebroff nl:Ivan Rebroff nds:Ivan Rebroff pt:Ivan Rebroff ro:Ivan Rebroff ru:Иван Ребров fi:Ivan Rebroff sv:Ivan Rebroff uk:Ребров Іван zh:伊凡·李布洛夫